Nicktoons Unite: The Hunt for La Sombra
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Arnold Shortman, along with Helga Pataki, "Danny Phantom", Manny Rivera, and Lila Sawyer travel to San Lorenzo to hunt for the man responsible for his parent's disappearance, the infamous river pirate La Sombra. But it turns out that someone else was behind thier disappearance. Based on "The Jungle Movie" and Avengers: EMH ep, "Widow's Sting".
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to story #8 in the Nicktoon Avenger series. For you "Hey Arnold!" fans out there, this one's all on Arnold. This story is my version of "The Jungle Movie" with elements from the Avengers: EMH episode "Widow's Sting" mixed in.**

**Characters introduced:  
Lila Sawyer as Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse/Mockingbird  
La Sombra = Eric Williams/Grim Reaper  
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck = Baron Wolfgang von Strucker  
Desiree = Viper (Madume Hydra)  
Boudacian Danny Phantom = Skrull Captain America  
Miles Shortman  
Stella Shortman**

**Note: When you see quotation marks around Danny's name, that is the Boudacian Danny.**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: The Hunt for La Sombra**

**Prologue**

_Hillwood, Washington, October 1996, Post-FTi_

On a cloudy day in the Sunset Arms boarding house, a 9 year old Arnold Shortman was in his room re-reading his father's journal that he had just recently discovered in the attic. He was at the part where his parents were making a remedy for the native Green-Eyed people of San Lorenzo during their honeymoon.

This journal gave him new hope that one day that his parents, Miles and Stella, would return home or he would work the finances to find them himself. He would spend his days researching San Lorenzo's history, geography and demography, eventually using this knowledge as the topics for many of his school projects. Nothing could ruin his determination.

That is until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said putting the journal down. Through the door came his Grandpa Phil, followed by his Grandma Gertie, both had somber expressions.

"Hey Short man," said Phil.

"Hey Grandpa, what's going on?" Arnold asked confused.

"There's...uh...Someone here to see you."

Soon, a man with a large cowboy hat and a small goatee enter the room, with the same expression as his grandparents.

"Hello Arnold," the man greeted, "I am..."

"Eduardo?!" Arnold exclaimed with joy, "my dad's friend?! What are you doing here?!"

"I have something to tell you regarding your parents," said Eduardo, kneeling before the football-headed 9 year old.

Arnold anxiousness was sky high.

"Your parents are dead," Eduardo finally said, "we found the plane they were last in, completely destroyed, no sign of survivors to be found. We assume they either killed on impact or were attacked by a panther. I'm sorry."

All of Arnold's hope and determination shattered to pieces. His parents were dead? No, it couldn't be true. Tears began streaming down his face as he held his father's journal in his hands.

Eduardo took this has his cue to leave. He placed his hat back on his head and nodded to Phil and Gertie as he left. The rest of the boarders had overheard and all embraced Arnold in a sympathetic hug. Arnold, never felt so sad in his life.

As the days passed, Arnold refused to leave his room and would now spend most the day staring at the one photo he had of his parents. His friends were especially showed great sympathy for him and every day one of his classmates would bring him his school work so he wouldn't fall behind and would allow Arnold to talk about his parents if he wanted to. This made Arnold feel better.

* * *

One evening, Arnold was sitting on top of the boarding house roof watching the sunset over the horizon. He then heard the sound of heals clacking near him. He turned to see Bridget, the secret agent who assisted him and Gerald during their efforts to take down Future Tech Industries (FTi). FTi was a multi-international corporation that had plans to tear down Arnold's neighborhood and replace it with a massive shopping mall. This was found to be a case of fraud as the CEO, Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck had burned a special document that designated the neighborhood as a historic landmark.

Arnold watched as the burnet spy walked closer to him.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yeah," Arnold said stood before, "what do you need Bridget?"

"I've come to tell you that I have presented yours and Gerald mission during the FTi incident to my superiors and we would like to invite you to join the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," she said, "when you're of age of course."

"That's quite a mouth full," Arnold said.

"I know we're still working on it," she answered, "we're not just inviting you, we have invitations send out to your friends, Gerald and Helga and a few others. I wanted to invite you in person."

"I don't know," Arnold said unsure.

"Look Arnold, I've heard of what's happened," Bridget said placing her hand on his shoulder, "but I've seen what you can do. You are capable of such amazing things. I now the past can hurt and there's nothing you can do to change that. So what do you say?"

Arnold pondered for a moment. Was really worth moping around all the time? His parents were gone and they weren't coming back. There was nothing else left to do, but move on.

"Okay, I'll do it," he finally said and shook her hand.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Arnold was happy. He continued his daily life at school, hanging out with his best friend Gerald, and much to the surprise of everyone, resolved his feeling with his now ex-bully Helga Pataki and began dating in middle school.

By age 18, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga were fully certified as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Surprisingly the rest of his friends would soon follow. He quickly built a reputation within the organization, eventually becoming their best agents. His showed to have nearly god-like marksmanship and soon began using the bow and arrow as his main weapon, earning him the code name "Hawkeye", of which he took liking too. Helga beat him by a few marks as the "Black Widow", but he didn't care. He couldn't be happier for her. He was even offered the position becoming Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but declined the offer and gave it to Gerald, who he felt was the better choice.

From taking down underground criminal organizations to fighting giants and monsters in the mythical nine realms with the Avengers, Arnold's life never felt more complete.

Until one autumn morning in the Avenger's Mansion...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone through the window in Arnold and Helga's room in the mansion. It seemed like it was going to be a beautiful autumn day. Not to Arnold, though, he knew what date this was, October 5. He sat on the edge of the bed holding the one picture he had of his parents.

"Arnold?" came Helga's voice. He turned to see her in the door, all dressed up in her 'Black Widow' gear.

"You going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Arnold replied, "just give me a little bit."

Helga nodded and proceeded down to the lounge where the rest of the team was. She sat down on the couch next to Hulk Jimmy, who due to his weight, caused one side to be lifted off the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Hulk Jimmy said nonchalantly as he ate a large piece of turkey meat.

"Let's just say today is not good day for the ol' Football Head," Helga answered.

"A bad day? For Arnold?" Timmy scoffed, "when has that ever happened. The guy's a saint, practically, well except the sarcastic attitude which I'm sure he picked up form you."

"Well, anyway, this particular day, is sort of a black hole in Arnold's past," Helga said, "though it was entirely out of his control."

Everyone was intrigued by this. Helga sighed and explained.

"When Arnold was just a baby, his parents left for the country of San Lorenzo for some sleeping sickness that this lost native tribe was dying of and they never came back."

"The sleeping sickness?" Timmy asked, recalling such a situation, "I think I remember that, well, at least from what Brad told me when it happened."

"So cupid is an orphan, big deal," Hulk Jimmy scoffed as he continued eating, but was then punched in the shoulder by "Danny" when he saw Arnold enter the room.

Now no one knew that this was not the real Danny Phantom, as shortly after they returned home from their victory in Asgard, Danny had been replaced by what was known as a Boudiacan, a shape-shifting alien that can take the appearance and personality of anyone, the perfect camouflage.

"So you all know now I take it?" Arnold said as he walked into the lounge.

"Look Arnold, I'm sorry," Helga began.

"No, it's alright babe," Arnold said reassuringly, "I really don't care if you tell them or not. I'm not gonna mope around all day."

"Now there's the Hawkeye we know," Timmy chuckled, "say listen, Phantom, Tigre and I are headed to hellicarrier to debrief with Johanssen over what happened in Asgard. Be good to get you out for a while.

"Yeah why not," Arnold smiled and left to go change.

* * *

Later on board the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier, Timmy, Manny and "Danny" we're in Gerald's office discussing about their adventure in Asgard. Arnold and Helga stood near the door.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Gerald said trying not to laugh, "you're telling me, that Timmy Turner, the multi-billionaire with the most advanced battle armor, had fairy god-parents as a kid?! Now I've heard everything!"

Gerald suddenly burst into fit of laughter, and the agents near-by could help but laugh either, much to Timmy's annoyance.

"Okay, okay, we've all had our laugh for the day," Timmy said shutting them up, "cam we get to back to our discussion?"

"Alright," Gerald said when he could speak, "sorry, I just find that hilarious."

"Dir. Johanssen, do you have those files we gave earlier?" an agent said over his radio, "there's a few things we missed."

"I'm in the middle of meeting right now," Gerald answered, "but I can send Agent Shortman down to bring to you."

"That'll be fine, so long as we get 'em."

"Arnold, do you mind?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"Not a problem," Arnold said and the two gave their traditional 'thumb shake" before Arnold proceeded out the office towards the bridge.

As he walked down the hall, curiosity got the best of him and he decided to see what was in the files.

"Hm, super-villain profiles," he said to himself as he made sure they stayed organized, "Abomination, Dylan, Django, Zim, La Sombra..."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that one.

"Wait a minute, La Sombra?!" he exclaimed and proceeded to look through the file. Arnold could not believe what he was seeing, an entire file of activity of the infamous (well to him) river pirate that his parents once crossed paths with.

All sorts of information were inside, from copied maps of the country of San Lorenzo from his father's journal to locations of some of his camps. But the biggest shock of all was when he saw profile images of his parents, both reading 'alive, but missing' in bright red colors underneath.

Anger and pure rage began to build up inside Arnold like never before. How could Gerald hide this from him? How long did he know? Did Helga know about this? His anger and somewhat betrayal just kept building until...

"JOHANSSEN!" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the entire ship.

"Did you hear something?" Gerald asked the others.

"Uh, no," Timmy answered. He was to continue his meeting with Gerald when Arnold came bursting through the door, his face a violent shade of red.

"Arnold, you alright?" Gerald asked and noticed he still had the files in his hand, "and I thought I told you to take those files to the guys down on the bridge."

"Not until you explain this!" Arnold snapped and slammed the file of La Sombra on his desk.

"Agent Shortman, that is classified information," Gerald said sternly and snatched the file, "same applies to you Turner."

"Who is 'La Sombra'?" Timmy asked after getting a brief glance at it, much to Gerald's annoyance.

"La Sombra is an elusive river pirate in San Lorenzo," Arnold explained, "my parents had an encounter with him when they returned a relic know as the 'La Corazón' to the Green-Eyed people. Thankfully their mission was a success. I always had a feeling he was somehow involved. And I can't believe you, my best friend, would keep this from me!"

"Okay first of all," Gerald shouted, "on board this ship, I am not your best friend, I am your superior! Secondly there's a reason I kept this classified from you and the last thing I need is you sticking your nose into an operation like this. If I recall correctly, you quit the special ops team and devoted full time to the Avengers, while being an agent under me. We had this situation under control...or we did."

"Under control?!" Arnold snapped, "Is that supposed to be funny?! You're tapped into every single camera, phone and satellite on the planet and you can't find this bastard?! Face it Gerald, S.H.I.E.L.D. is dropping the ball big time!"

"Back off, Shortman," Gerald snapped back, "You have no idea what you're getting into. Leave this to S.H.I.E.L.D. You're on the Avengers now. Your task is to go after super villains; that's that."

"Okay, I'm horrified to say so," Timmy stepped in, "but I have to go with Johanssen on this one."

Arnold was dumbfounded.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me?!" he stammered.

"Look, this La Sombra guy took some people who are very important to you, I get it I've been there," Timmy said recalling when he lost his fairies the first time; "If we step in it'll just make things worse."

"Really?" Arnold asked sarcastically, "did they teach you that in 'Magical Business School'?"

"Ignoring that," Timmy sighed, "look, we've got our hands full with the events in Asgard and the remaining villains that are on the loose. You have to look at the big picture, not get caught up in revenge. Let it go, Arnold."

Arnold looked at Helga. She couldn't really say anything; neither did Manny and "Danny". Arnold wouldn't have any of this.

"You need me to save the world?" he finally said, "fine, I'll be there. But I don't need S.H.I.E.L.D. for this. And I don't need the Avengers, either. I'll find that bastard on my own."

And with that he stepped out, fumming.

"Well, at least he didn't punch anyone," Timmy said.

He spoke too soon as Helga delivered her classic back handed punch right into his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arnold made his way down to the nearest hangar, completely furious at his current situation. He was planning to travel to San Lorenzo himself and pursue a manhunt for La Sombra and finally rescue his parents, no matter the cost.

"Hawkeye wait," came "Danny's" voice down the hall. Arnold turned to see Helga and Manny with him.

"Oh great, now you talk," he fumed, "thanks for backing me up in there 'team'".

"You're letting revenge blind you," "Danny" said.

"I can't believe you of all people are telling me not to go through with this!" Arnold snapped.

"You think that's what I'm telling you?" "Danny" continued, "what I'm saying is that if you go to San Lorenzo like this, in the middle of dense jungle, you won't come back."

"I know how the feeling of loosing loved ones," Manny stepped in, "I know that some battles must be fought alone. But it does not hurt to have back-up."

"They're right, Arnold," Helga added, "you can't do this by yourself."

Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing. They actually were on his side.

"You want to help?" he asked.

"Football Head, I'm with you all the way," Helga smirked gladly.

"As for you two," Arnold turned to his other teammates, "would've killed you to say any of this while I getting chewed out by Johanssen and Turner in there?"

"Still the same old charmer, aren't you Hawkeye?" came a female voice. Everyone looked to see a masked red-headed woman approach them.

"Nice to see you haven't changed since you joined the Avengers," she continued and stood in front of him.

"Uh...do I know..." Arnold began, but the woman smiled, and sent a clear signal to who it was.

"LILA?!" Arnold and Helga exclaimed.

"What's with the get-up 'Little Ms. Perfect'?" Helga asked, somewhat jealous of it. Helga and Lila over the years had become good friends, though there were times Helga doubted it when it came to Arnold.

"I took your places on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special ops team," Lila explained, "code name: Mockingbird. I've come a long way from the days of driving you two lovebirds around."

"That was like five months ago," Arnold said.

"I heard you're going on a manhunt for La Sombra," she continued, "I want in. You're not the only one Johanssen's been keeping secrets from."

"Danny" and Manny looked at each other suspiciously.

"Hawkeye," "Danny" warned, "I don't think that's a good..."

"You're in," Arnold suddenly said.

"...Idea."

And with that Arnold and Lila walked off the hangar, leaving Helga speechless.

"At least know his weakness now," Manny said breaking the silence, "if he were to turn on us."

Helga shot at dark glare at the Miracle City king.

"You listen and you listen good, Tiger Boy," Helga said threateningly, "if there's one weakness that the ol' Football Head has is me. Got it?!"

Manny nervously nodded and the trio followed Arnold and Lila to the hangar.

* * *

Up in the air now, the four Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. were on their way to San Lorenzo. Lila was explaining possible locations for La Sombra's hideout.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has pinpointed several possible locations for La Sombra's hideout," she said, "we also know the locations of several storage facilities and..."

"You can stop now, ma'am," "Danny" interrupted.

"What?" Lila asked, confused.

"We know Gerald sent you to keeo us busy," Arnold said leaning back in his seat, "to get us out of the way. We're not going after scraps Bird-y. We're going after La Sombra and getting my parents out of there no matter the cost."

"If you knew then why did you let me come along?" she asked.

"Huh, the costume didn't hurt," Arnold smirked. This comment was met with a slap upside the head from Helga, to which caused "Danny" to chuckle.

"I have the signal," Manny announced as he piloted the jet.

"What signal?" Lila asked.

"I've taken the liberty of placing GPS markers in a few locations in San Lorenzo over the past for years for just in case purposes," Arnold explained and then turned to her, "your choice: you want to fight the good fight, or be a S.H.I.E.L.D. stooge?"

Feeling like she had no other choice, Lila let out deep sigh.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sometime later, Manny landed the jet near the outskirts of the dense San Lorenzo jungle, not too far from where a pair of small abandoned huts stood. Arnold made an inspection for anyone who might become suspicious of their motives. What he didn't know, was that it was the hut his parents and their friends Eduardo lived during the time they were first married and when he was born.

"No one's in here," he said as he walked.

"Hut two is clear," "Danny" announced.

"Alright is, everyone set?" Arnold asked as he pulled out a copy of his father's map. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's go. Manny you walked up front to clear a path for us with your claws."

Manny nodded and his metallic claws sprang from his gloves and began to slice through the vines and branches.

The journey seemed an eternity. Every so often they would stop and allow Manny to rest from his constant clawing. Eventually, the group arrived at the summit of a hill, where they could get a vast overview of the valley below.

Arnold pulled out his long range binoculars to try and spot La Sombra's camp from there.

"See anything, Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Nothing yet," he answered, "hang on. I see some sort of a fortress down in the middle of the valley. There are a bunch of guys who kinda look like regular sleazebags...wait a minute. There he is!"

Sure enough, Arnold watched as a man with a cloak and a bandana around his head, wielding a machete, exited one of the cabins, surrounded by many guards. It was La Sombra.

"Alright, we found him, now what?" Lila asked. Arnold didn't answer.

"Arnold?" Helga asked. Still Arnold stayed silent. At last he spoke, handing his binoculars to "Danny".

"Phantom, look through these and tell me what you see," he said.

"Danny" did, but really couldn't see what Arnold was talking about.

"I see La Sombra as you described him," he said. But then he saw a small platoon of soldiers in high tech armor marching through the fortress. The uniforms looked familiar to him, though the Boudiacan had all of Danny's memories so he could recognize them.

"I see it now," he said, "this is a Plasmia base."

"Wait, what?" Helga said, completely shocked by this, "this nut works for Plasmia?!"

Arnold got up and turned to Lila, who had a nervous expression on her face.

"Care to explain this?" he asked.

"This was the main reason why Gerald kept this secret from you," she sighed, "La Sombra was hired by Plasmia to search for the 'La Corazón', for they needed someone who knew the territory extremely well. He's been working for them ever since."

"So when my parents took the 'La Corazón'..." Arnold began.

"They messed with Plasmia," Lila finished.

Arnold face went serious and he turned back toward the valley.

"Hawkeye?" "Danny" asked.

"My parents wouldn't be held captive here," he said, "it'd be too easy for them to escape."

"They must be held at the main Plasmia base," Manny added, "though its location is difficult to track."

"It's also the Barron is," Lila said.

"So now to get to my parents, we need to get to the Barron," Arnold said.

"Now all we need is a game plan," Helga said.

Arnold turned back to his team and began formulating their battle strategy.

"Alright, here's the plan..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arnold's plan to infiltrate the Plasmia bases was soon set into place. He, Helga and Lila were going to ambush the unsuspecting fortress and be captured on purpose. This is would ensure them that they would be able to face the Baron at the main base. "Danny" and Manny would follow in the jet as a meaning of escape.

In the base, La Sombra was currently making a call to his superiors inside his cabin.

"I've met with the fat man," he said, "he won't stand in our way."

Suddenly a large blast was heard near the fortress gate. Soldiers were running amok.

"What happened?!" he bellowed at one of them. Before he could answer, an three arrows landed beside them, each exploding on contact.

When the dust settled, La Sombra could see the trio charging through the facility.

"La Sombra, we meet at last," Arnold said as he fired and another arrow.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" La Sombra shouted, "get them!"

Plasmia soldiers began retaliating with their highly advanced laser guns. Arnold manages to disable their weapons with arrows that short circuited each. Helga began using her wrist guns as her primary weapon. Lila pulled out a retractable bō-staff and swung it at La Sombra, who sliced it in half with his machete, but that just gave Lila more of an advantage was it could now be used as two batons.

She leaped into the air and slammed them both against his head, nearly knocking him unconscious. Soon more soldiers arrived, leaving the trio outnumbered once more.

"You take Mr. Happy," Lila said to Arnold as she and Helga charged at the approaching squad, "we'll handle these guys."

Arnold barely had time to react as La Sombra charged at him, slicing his bow to piece with his machete, leaving Arnold defense less. Using hand-to-hand combat he learned from Helga, put him at some sort of an advantage, but it proved challenging with La Sombra's machete. Thinking quickly he reached into his arrow case and tossed an explosive right on La Sombra's coat.

"AHH!" he shout as the device electrocuted him and dropped his machete. This gave Arnold the advantage and punched La Sombra square in the face. He however, swung his legs around, tripping Arnold to the ground. La Sombra then kicked Arnold in face, knocking him out.

Lila And Helga meanwhile were soon vastly outnumbered and were then pinned to the ground.

"Hawkeye!" Lila shouted as laid unconscious.

"Two Avengers and a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," La Sombra chuckled evilly, "put them on the transporter. The Baron is going to enjoy this."

With the trio now chained up and loaded on board, the Plasmia ship took off into the distance. "Danny" and Manny observed the whole conflict from the jet.

"They're in," said "Danny", but sighed, "Mockingbird wasn't supposed to be a part of this."

"Hawkeye's plan is sound," assured Manny, "they are more valuable to Plasmia alive...for now."

"Gee, just seemed like a nice lady."

* * *

Later on as the Plasmia ship flew through the skies, Lila was somehow entertaining the soldiers on board as Arnold and Helga sat chained up on the other side.

"...So the guy says 'I don't know, but his face rings a bell'," she said, finishing her joke, receiving a good amount of laughter from the soldiers. Helga looked at Arnold and just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, man," she continued faking pain from the collar around her neck, "this thing just ever so hurts. Do you think you can just loosen it a bit, I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Two of the soldiers looked at each other and were just about to do so when the door suddenly opened, revealing La Sombra.

"Don't," he ordered and the turned to Lila, "and if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'm 'oh so certain' I'll shut it permanently."

And with that he and soldiers left, leaving the trio alone.

"I'm impressed, Ms. Perfect," Helga, said, "I thought it was a good joke."

"You know Arnold," Lila said ignoring Helga's comment, "this is a pretty big gamble, even with your Avenger buddies tracking us."

"So why'd you come?" Arnold asked.

"Hmm...the costume had a lot to do with it," Lila smirked, much to the irritation of Helga.

Unbeknownst to them, the ship had put on its cloaking device and vanished in the skies.

Manny had been keeping track of the ship from the jet's radar and noticed it had disappeared.

"Hmm," he said to himself.

"Is everything okay?" "Danny" asked.

"La Sombra's tracking signal has stopped transmitting," he answered, "we have lost radar and visual on the Plasmia ship and Arnold's ID card."

"Danny" was unsure how to respond to that.

* * *

Now nearing its destination, the Plasmia ship deactivated its cloaking device and proceeded toward an opening hangar at the main base, known as Plasmia Island located right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Arnold, Helga and Lila were dragged out, gagged and with bags over their faces, so they couldn't see where they were headed.

"Get moving," snapped La Sombra as poked the machete on Arnold's arrow case.

In main hall of the base the Baron sat on his throne as Technus, now no longer tied to being one of Anti-Cosmo's lackies and a slender female ghost approached. This was Madame Desiree, one of Plasmia's highest ranking agents.

"Report," he said.

"I've made contact with the Ostia Clan in Japan," said Desiree, "run by a man name Gorgen. They seemed open to negotiation."

"I have begun talks with Count Nafaria," said Technus added, "as well as the industrialist Alexander Lucan, who has strong ties with the Russian underground. Both are eager to keep peace with Plasmia."

"Of course they are," Desiree scoffed, "word spreads of Plasmia's power and once we have completed construction of..."

"Enough!" snapped the Baron.

Behind them, doors opened and in entered La Sombra, followed by his three prisoners.

"La Sombra?" Baron asked a tad bit surprised. La Sombra stepped forward and the two soldiers dragging the three prisoners before him.

"Would you like the good news first or the bad?" La Sombra asked, somewhat sarcastically. The Baron stayed silent.

"The bad news is our camp was ambushed and was destroyed," he continued, "the good news..."

Three soldiers yanked the bags off of Arnold, Helga and Lila's heads revealing their identities.

"...is that Plasmia has captured two Avengers."

Now Arnold was never informed on who the current Baron of Plasmia was as it was never of a concern to him during his times on the special ops team, but the sight before him made his eyes widen with horror. There sitting on the throne was the man he had defeated from tearing down his neighborhood when he was nine years old...

...Scheck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"OH HOHO!" chuckled Scheck evilly as he viewed Arnold on his knees before him, "this is quite the irony. It appears the neighborhood hero is all grown up. Your mommy and daddy must be so proud...oh wait...MWAHAHA!"

Arnold could feel his blood boil as Scheck continued to mock him.

"You may be asking yourself, how did I ended up at the Baron of a worldwide terrorist organization?" he continued, "well actually when you and your snot faced friends stopped me from tearing down your precious neighborhood, I was already baron. I had been for nearly 20 years! I just used FTi and the shopping mall plan as a front for the public and no one suspected a thing that I was really planning to build a Plasmia weapons factory!"

Helga and Lila looked at each other with shocked faces, then to Arnold, whose expression looked like he was ready to tear Scheck apart.

"But wait, I was sent to prison after you defeated me!" he faked gasped, "how did I manage to escape? Does a little thing called a break out ring any bells?"

He rose from his thrown and slipped off his glove, revealing a red mechanical claw. Now this Arnold, Helga nor Lila saw coming.

"You like?" Scheck smirked, "It has the ability to drain the youth from its victim and transfer it to me! Just imagine what would've happened if I had used it on you when you were a lad."

The claw began to glow and Scheck stepped forward towards Arnold.

"And soon the world will know of Plasmia's power! They will know that not even the Avengers can stand against us!"

Scheck drew his claw closer and closer to Arnold's face when Desiree suddenly stepped forward.

"Baron," she said, "having an Avenger as a captive could be...useful. A bargaining chip if we were to ever need it. We should consider this."

Scheck pondered for a moment before retreating his claw.

"Take them to the dungeons," he ordered and the trio was dragged away, with Arnold silently vowing vengeance on him.

* * *

"YOU LOST HAWKEYE AND BLACK WIDOW?!" Timmy boomed at the screen with "Danny" and Manny explaining the situation.

"I'm not picking anything up, Phantom," Jenny said as she was connected to the computer, "I'll try and expand the satellite view."

"I can't believe you two were helping him!" Timmy continued angrily, "I told Arnold to let it go! Maybe you remember that?!"

"It sounded more like a suggestion than an order," "Danny" replied unwisely. Although he couldn't see it though his helmet, Timmy was beyond pissed!

"Miracle City elders teach that the line between 'Avenge' and 'Revenge' is easily blurred," Manny added.

Timmy let out a frustrated sigh before turning to Jenny. "You see what I have to put up with?!"

* * *

Back on Plasmia Island, Arnold, Helga and Lila were each thrown into empty prison cells. Arnold and Helga stayed in one, while Lila was tossed into the one next to them.

"So I'm thinking we're in big trouble," Lila said.

"You think?" Helga asked sarcastically.

"Phantom and Tigre should've swooped in and rescued us by now right?" Lila asked again.

"Yeah, I figured they blow it somehow," Arnold answered.

"Isn't there anyone you trust?" Lila asked again.

"Like who?" Arnold snapped, "you? Johanssen's little spy? Served you right if we left you here."

He paused and looked at Helga.

"As soon as we figure how we're going to get out."

"That's probably what Turbo Thunder is saying about you!" Lila snapped, "you disobeyed your team leader, dragged half your team out here, got a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent captured, all to get at some old fart who took your mommy and daddy!"

"You know Arnold, I have to agree with her," Helga asked, "really professional."

"Hey, imagine going through life without ever knowing you had parents!" Arnold bellowed, "Imagine going through day after day wondering if they were ever going to walk through the front door! Imagine the heartbreak when you suddenly find out that they're dead and your hopes of finding them are dashed! And years later now finding out they're alive and this being kept from you by your best friend! Oh, I'm sorry, I mean my 'superior'!"

"Alright, alright everyone calm down!" called a voice from a cell across the hall. All three of them looked through the cell door windows and saw a woman with a semi-oblonged shaped head, much like Arnold's. Arnold couldn't believe it. Standing in the cell across from was Stella herself!

"M-mom?" Arnold stammered, "is that you?"

"Hello Arnold," she smiled, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" he said, "you are alive! Wait, is Dad there with you?"

"I'm over here, son," came a male voice from the cell next to Stella's. A blonde male with a beard that had grown over the years appeared in the window.

Arnold still could not believe it! His parents stood across the hall in their cells in the flesh! Tears of joy began streaming down his face. After years of lost hope and a mission that almost seemed fruitless, he found them!

Lila was stunned for how conveniently they were placed in the cells directly across from them, but nonetheless happy for Arnold. Helga embraced Arnold in a tight hug, and let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you get here, Arnold?" Miles asked and Arnold explained the situation on how they traveled to their present location.

"But what want to know is," he said when he finished, "is how you guys got captured by Plasmia?"

Miles and Stella's smiling faces turned to frowns. Miles felt it was best he'd explain.

"As we were flying over the jungle getting ready to land," he said, "something struck the plane, completely destroying the wings. We crashed in not too far from our huts, but when we arrived we found ourselves surrounded. They took us prisoners, first to La Sombra's base. There he tried to force the whereabouts of the 'La Corazón', but we refused to speak. It was eventually decided that they would take us here and keeps us prisoners of war until we gave the information they wanted. We've been trapped here ever since."

"So that's why Eduardo said he couldn't find any traces of you in San Lorenzo," Arnold realized, "you weren't even there!"

After a few hours of explaining what had happened during the courses of their lives, Helga finally spoke up.

"Okay, okay, crimeny," she said, "you've had you reunion, great, now we need to figure out a way to get out of here or we're all going to...die..."

She stopped when she saw Arnold open the cell door. Apparently he'd been working at as they were talking. He proceeded to unlock the other cells.

"Okay, that was impressive," Lila said.

"Meh, I grew up in a boarding house with crazy residents," he shrugged, "you learn a few tricks. Now do you want to take down Plasmia, or do you want to talk some more?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"We need to bring in the rest of the Avengers," "Danny" said as he and Manny flew the jet over the ocean, "Hulk and XJ9 can help search. We have to find Hawkeye, Widow and Mockingbird."

"I have faith that Hawkeye will find a way to..." Manny began, but stopped when the radar started to go off, "...contact us."

"Is it?" "Danny" asked as Manny searched for identification.

"It is an unknown signal, but on the Avengers frequency," he answered, "coming from the middle of the ocean. Faith, Phantom."

* * *

At the Plasmia base, Scheck and Technus was finishing a visual message from one of the organization's supporters as Desiree entered.

"Let La Sombra know that Nafaria wants another meeting," Scheck said.

"My lord," said a guard rushing in, "the prisoners have escaped!"

""WHAT?!" Scheck exclaimed.

That was when the main door exploded and through the smoke came Arnold, Helga, Lila and his parents, ready to fight. It was quickly determined that they hilariously outnumbered.

Arnold took an arrow and aimed it at Scheck, who caught it in his claw and disintegrated it within seconds.

"Okay, I'll take Scheck and La Sombra," he said as the soldiers surrounded them, "you take the other 140."

"MOVE!" shouted Lila as all of the soldiers began firing. She grabbed Arnold by the arm and extended her bō-staff almost to the glass ceiling, wit Helga, Stella and Miles grabbing on. She shrank it back to it's normal size and the five of them dived down towards the army below, fighting with whatever energy they had.

Arnold again released more arrows at Scheck, hoping to hit him, but La Sombra swooped in and sliced the arrows with his machete and tackled Arnold to the floor.

Desiree took the opportunity to join the conflict as she launch a grenade via pulling the trip pin with her tongue and tossing it in the chaos below. Arnold however quickly caught it and tossed it right back at them, detonating on contact.

The explosion sent back towards the main door and hid behind a slab of plaster, noticing he had only one arrow left. He then saw the others hiding behind the doorway.

"Pataki, Sawyer," he called.

"What?" they shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said, "I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this. You gotta run. Get my parents out of here. Don't look back; I'll hold them as long as I can."

"What?" Helga shouted as she watched her football headed beloved head back towards the storm of lasers and bullets. Just then a distinctive tiger roar was heard above. Arnold and the others looked up to see Manny and "Danny" crash through the glass and join the battle. "Danny" jumped in front of Arnold and generated a ghost energy shield to protect him.

Miles and Stella couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that?" Miles stammered.

"Danny Phantom and Prince Manny," Stella finished, just as shocked as her husband.

"Hawkeye," Manny shouted and tossed him a new arrow case.

"You guys are really late," Arnold smirked.

"DESTROY THEM ALL!" Scheck commanded. The soldiers gave it all their best, very no match to the seven heroes as they charged their way thought the battle field toward Scheck's throne. "Danny" and Arnold both fired at once, destroying the portrait of Scheck behind the chair.

"Plasmia Island has been compromised," he said and turned to see "Danny" standing before him.

"Computer," he continued, "Command Code: Endless."

'Self-Destruct sequence activated.'

"Danny" was just about to attack when La Sombra swooped in on a rope andcarried Scheck towards the main hall. He fired an energy blast at them, but this was deflected by Technus.

Now on the ground, La Sombra and Scheck slowly made their way towards the nearest hangar, with La Sombra guarding Scheck from attack.

Arnold saw this as the opportunity to take them down once and for all, but then he saw Helga and Lila begin pinned to the ground by Desiree. He could see that she was just about to blast them with a ghost energy blast; he released his arrow, just grazing La Sombra's hood and striking Desiree in the side.

This almost allowed Scheck and La Sombra to escape, but just before the doors could close, Arnold leaped through the opening and tackled La Sombra to the wall. He however escaped Arnold's grasp and both began a sword/bow duel.

Arnold began firing as many arrows as he could, but the narrow passageway only deflected the arrows off the walls with one eventually knocking La Sombra's machete out of his grasp and another detonating on the remainder of Arnold's arrows.

"Come on, fight like a real hombre," La Sombra challenged and proceeded to fight hand-to-hand with Arnold. Thankfully Arnold still had his martial arts training, but was pawned in comparison to his opponent's skills as La Sombra disabled both of his arms with a single blow.

Now defenseless, Arnold was then roundhoused by the masked villain and knocked unconscious.

"How pathetic," La Sombra mocked, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best, HAH!"

"Well done La Sombra, "Scheck congradulated, "to think I once doubted your abilities, but you prove to be a great ally."

"Baron, we must leave," La Sombra said, "the destruct sequence."

"Yes," Scheck agreed and then looked at Arnold, "but first..."

He reached for Arnold's head and grasped it with his claw.

"...Arnold Shortman shall pay for the loss of Plasmia Island," he said and began to drain Arnold's life from him.

Meanwhile as the battle continued, Miles was having a field day, being able to actually fight alone side his childhood hero. Stella on the other hand thought it was ridiculous as she could see "Danny" wasn't too interested in his "fan" at the moment as he blasted Technus against the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious.

He turned to see Lila chasing after Desiree down another hall.

"Mockingbird, wait!" he shouted but it was too late as the doors closed. Helga then ran up to them.

"This whole place is about to up," she said, "Arnold, we have to..."

She stooped when she saw Arnold was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Arnold?"

Back down the hallway, Scheck and La Sombra were enjoying watching Arnold suffer. However their backs were turned so they could see anything attack them. From behind a blast struck both of them, knocking them both unconscious and Arnold's youth returned to him.

"Stay away from my son," Miles said as he, Manny and "Danny" helped him up.

"Hawkeye, we must go," Manny said and the trio carried him out.

"Wait, wait," Arnold began, "where's...?"

"Avengers, Miles, do you copy?" came Gerald's voice, "this is Gerald Johanssen. I've got Widow, Mockingbird, Stella. Now get out of there."

They quickly boarded the hellicarrier and took off into the sky before the island explosed in a massive fireball. Plasmia Island was no more.

* * *

Although they were expecting Gerald to praise Arnold for the success of the rescue mission, Miles and Stella witnessed the exact opposite.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Gerald boomed and Arnold refused to look at him, "you're S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and an Avenger, one of my best. You should've trusted me!"

"We did take down Plasmia Island, Gerald," "Danny" tried to reason, "and we did Scheck, La Sombra, Technus."

"I didn't want Plasmia Island taken down!" Gerald boomed again, "not yet! I am on top of this! I will deal with anything related to Plasmia."

He then turned back to Arnold.

"And if I catch you going awol like that again, not only will you be off the team, but I will demote you so low that you will be taking orders from sewer rats! AM I CLEAR?!"

"Crystal," Arnold sighed, "I want to talk to Mockingbird."

"No," Gerald said as he departed, "you're dismissed."

As they left, Manny decided to break the silence.

"Turbo Thunder implied he would like to have a 'word' with us when we return," he said.

"Crimeny, that sounds like fun," Helga said sarcastically, and was just about to make another remark when Arnold spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys," Arnold said to his teammates, "I didn't mean to bring S.H.I.E.L.D. and Turner down on you like this, but thanks. Thanks for having my back."

"That's what being on a team means," "Danny smiled.

"I can't believe, my son is a hero!" Miles exclaimed happily as he embraced Arnold, "and is on the same team with Danny Phantom! Do you mind switching places for a day or two?"

"Miles," Stella laughed and playfully punched him.

"She reminds me quite a bit of you, Pataki," Manny said.

"Looks like Stella and I will get along just fine," Helga smirked liking the idea.

"Hey, why do we go get some pizza to celebrate our victory before we chewed out by the tin man?" Arnold suggested.

"Sounds good to me, son," Miles said patting his back and they began to make their way to the exit. "Danny" however stayed put as he observed Stella turn her head back towards him.

She then gave a knowing smirk and her ears began to shift to a more pointed angle, resembling that of a female Boudiacan. She then changed them back to their round shape and turned back towards the group.

"Danny" took note of this and sent a message to his superiors.

"As it is written," he said.

"Excellent," came a female voice from the other end, "as it is written."

"Hey, Phantom, you coming?" Arnold shouted down the hall.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, coming," "Danny called back and raced up to join them.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location, Lila was standing a dark room observing something on the lab table in front of her.

The doors behind her opened to reveal Gerald who walked up beside her.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

Gerald took a moment to answer as on the table laid an unconscious Desiree. Her appearance had changed from the ghost green to a yellowish pale and her facial features had changed as well.

"It means we have a big problem," he finally answered.

The Boudiacans were coming...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
